


The Monster Queen (Part One)

by halfannie



Series: //half collection// [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: a tale of blood and lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfannie/pseuds/halfannie
Summary: LONG AGO, IN THE BEATING HEART OF PARADIS, THERE CAME A QUEEN.
Series: //half collection// [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195883
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Monster Queen (Part One)

LONG AGO, IN THE BEATING HEART OF PARADIS, THERE CAME A QUEEN.

By the name of Ymir she stood tall and lean and lovely, a shining beauty if ever there was one. But she was no lady. Ymir hailed from Eldia with a terrible secret, a lineage of horror and blood.

Our King Jakob Fritz, the mighty Paradisian ruler, was known across the world as a kind and just man. He turned down many suitors, preferring to reign alone over his country’s era of peace and ever-increasing prosperity. The many women who came to his palace doorstep were insipid, gossipy things, desiring luxury and power above all else. King Jakob snubbed them all. Until twenty years into his reign, that fateful, wicked beauty appeared, burying her evil beneath lust and lies.

“My Lord,” she said, kneeling though she was a foreigner from another kingdom, obliged to no one. Her glossy golden hair cloaked her face, and King Jakob knew he would make her his wife, instantly smitten as he was.

She came trailed by a silent bodyguard of the clan Ackerman, a subset of Eldians allegedly besotted with dark magic and power. These faithful servants lived and died by their royal Eldian charge. King Jakob allowed this strange habit, even as he grew afraid of the Ackerman’s queer, staring silver eyes and always mute tongue.

Years on, all was well. Queen Ymir Fritz bore three children: first Maria, then Rose, then Sina, each daughter lovelier than the last. The Queen raised them, in subterfuge teaching them to fight and hunt, for their mother was a monster, and the daughters were monsters in half. Inhuman strength, speed, senses, and an insatiable lust for human blood. These were the qualities that infected Queen Ymir and her daughters since birth. The daughters too were each flocked by an Ackerman bodyguard, silent and brooding. On the night of Sina Fritz’s 13 th birthday, the monsters and the Ackermans alike slipped daggers into their bodices, and approached the King…

**Author's Note:**

> _[the prologue at last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014909/chapters/73925805) _


End file.
